User talk:N0ScOpZ
Welcome Welcome to my Talk Page, if you have any Questions about Moshi Monsters, I am your man. Meep More, more. Activity is essential, keep up the good work :D I will consider you after February 18th, which would mark one month after your first edit. 23:51, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ok thanks N0ScOpZ (talk) 19:02, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Promotion Well, hehe. You are now an admin :3, I'll make your name green and raise your permissions. Good luck with your new duties, and I hope you help me out because I can't be very active. 20:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, congrats on adminship. However, may I ask something? Could you go around and delete the pages you once marked with the Delete template? They're getting a tad stagnant. Cheers, Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 20:27, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Admin Hiya! I have made over 150 edits, and I would like to become a admin. I have experienced being a admin before, and people trust me with the rights. I will make good edits and look out for any people who are doing the wrong thing, and I will block them if I have to. I will protect pages if there are silly edits on them, lol. Thanks for reading! :) LizardMaster178 20:04, March 6th, 2012 (UTC) Only Bureaucrats can decide on admins silly 05:36, March 7, 2012 (UTC) I want to become an admin Gamemakerman said that I am an admin but I am not? he said look at my messages Clumsyme22 18:38, March 7, 2012 (UTC) and I'm also active everyday : No I did not. I have never stated that you are admin. 08:05, March 8, 2012 (UTC) sorry about the blurp thing how do you become admin? are there any conditions? Sefelic 3D 19:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Moshlings Hi Thanks I made these myself! Babita Tan 23:06, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Silly Of course I know, that's why I notified the inactive admins that they will get demoted if they don't come back. I am also looking at promoting. 00:00, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Y U UP SO LATE? lool UserN0ScOpZ talk 12:04, March 11, 2012 (UTC) RE: Admin THANKS ALOT BUDDY! *Hugz* 20:54, March 10th, 2012 (UTC) Drinkies Page Can you make the Drinkies page a Category page for me please? I don't know how to do it, lol. BTW, read the page please, thanks. March 10th, 2012, 21:20, (UTC) RE:But Why? On the MLP Wiki Chat, he has been harassing me and abusing me. And the other day, he went on the Moshi Monsters Wiki Chat, and he sweared, harassed me, and abused me AGAIN. So he left, and I had no choice to ban him from the chat, and that's why I did that. And believe me, if you ask him, he will obviously say "no" to it cause he would be doesn't want to be in trouble, and he does that all the time when he gets in trouble, he lies. I am 100% not lying and I'm telling the truth, since your my best buddy on the internet, LOL. 22:11, March 10th, 2012, (UTC) RE:YEY! Okay. And, your welcome, lolz. :) 10:06, March 11th, 2012 (UTC) RE:Your Sig I can't explain it, but tell me what pic you want and how you want it and I'll do it for you. :) 2:52, March 11th, 2012 (UTC) Moshi Monsters Wiki Mascot Go to my blog and read the latest one saying: '''Which is the Best Moshling? Tomba Vs Gabby! '''because we are going to vote for who should be Moshi Monster's Wiki Mascot: Gabby or Tomba. Go to my blog and vote! Tell Gamemakergm too! :) Because the winner (Gabby or Tomba) will be featured on almost everything on this wiki, and when new people come when you get a message at your talk page saying: '''Welcome to the Moshi Monsters Wiki!', I'm going to replace the Katsuma pic there with the mascot of this wiki. Like the idea? 4:14, March 11th, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi How do you change the color of your sig? and how do you put pics on it too just like LizardMaster's he has Gabby's pic on his sig Clumsyme22 12:04, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig! Here's your signature: user:N0ScOpZ/Sig. I hope you like it! If you want any changes to it, just ask me! :) 16:26, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Your Sig but, do it all together when you do it! 17:12, March 13, 2012 (UTC) BTW, new mission is out! :D RE:?? Go onto the chat And I'll explain it 17:17, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about gingersnap, i thought they were the wrong way Round. How do you become an admin btw? Is there anything u need to do Chat I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING IMPORTANT ON THE CHAT!!!!! 17:57, March 13, 2012 (UTC) Loveboy I lost all my trust on Loveboy, I had to demote him/her from Adminship. Should more trouble be arised, it will be dealt accordingly. 00:03, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I found the Observatory and Did the Mission Thanks You know when it says Bio and then there's the line, how do you do the line? Lolz WOW 17:08, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on the chat. I've got something to tell you! 19:52, March 15, 2012 (UTC) RE: Meanie I DID NOT WRITE THAT!!!!! I SWEAR!!!! 11:52, March 17, 2012 (UTC) RE: Meanie For the last time, I DID NOT DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Someone probably hacked into my account or something and did it (I changed my password incase) and if I did do it, I can't remember. BUT I KNOW I DIDN'T DO IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh, and last thing, your not the boss of me, thank you very much. 7:08, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Told So, you told Gamemakergm didn't ya? Well, it's time to tell somethings that YOU have said to me.... And in the chat, you said to me that you apperently have more power then me...is that so? Well Mr. N0ScOpZ, I am gonna tell Gamemakergm the truth... and after what I did for you......you don't diserve to be my friend, because you don't thank me, do anything for me, and you tell Gamemakergm what I did. 9:40, March 18, 2012 (UTC) .... After what I did for you, you ruin it all! And don't lie to ME thank you very much, because Callofduty4 on the chat said you got banned, and he never lies, he is trustful. And the reason why my admin rights were removed is because I WAS LEAVING! Ugh. Call you a friend? Of course NOT. And get on the chat so we can talk about it. 10:06, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Chat Just PLEASEEE!! go on the chat. I promise I won't insult you, I just wanna talk about it! :) 10:12, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for everything! Friends? BTW, go to the bottom on your profile, LOVEBOY01 EDITED IT!!! O_O 13:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) 100% Sorry I'm so sorry, and to make it up to you, I made you this Gongrats, your admin of the month dude!!! 20:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Gigi Aaron1290 has deleted everything on gigi and replaced it with a few words. Sefelic 3D 20:10, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Man! Sorry for everything! Friends? BTW, go to the bottom on your profile, LOVEBOY01 EDITED IT!!! O_O http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/7/75/Gabby.pngLizardMaster178 Isn't Gabby so cute? http://images.wikia.com/moshimonsters/images/7/75/Gabby.png 13:51, March 18, 2012 (UTC) When this Happened, I Deleted the LOVEBOY01 EDITED IT!!! bit. He Put Loveboy01 wuz Here. Yeah!LOLZ WOW 19:11, April 10, 2012 (UTC) My MMW. Will you Help me with My Wiki on Moshi Monsters? I'm trying to Make it but struggling. The URL is moshifun.wikia.com and I'll make you an Admin. I have 2 Blingo's Too! Yeah!LOLZ WOW U R U R Now A B'Crat Bro. Reply Hey, thanks. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 22:55, April 10, 2012 (UTC) 3 Blingo's Want 3 Blingo's? The go on chat man, Ill tell you a Blingo Code.Yeah!LOLZ WOW Moshnster Yeah!LOLZ WOW Your Monster is Feeling Lonely Sefelic 3D He made a Page called DANGER! NOT SUITABLE FOR KIDS. Message on blogs Someone has put an unsuitable message on my blog. In fact, the person has put the same message to everyone else's blogs. Please can you do something about this. Sefelic 3D 13:50, April 11, 2012 (UTC)